


cheer

by crazyarrows



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Other, i'm so sorry for hurting the best idiot, my brain is stupid and makes me feel awful so here, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyarrows/pseuds/crazyarrows
Summary: Goggles wants everyone to be happy. Because when everyone's happy, so is he.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	cheer

Goggles likes his friends' smiles. Loves them, even.  
They showed that they were all happy.  
He payed attention to those smiles. To see if they faltered or even disappeared. When they did, Goggles would always do something to bring that smile back. Whether it was doing his best during practice or plainly saying or doing something stupid. Sure, some may scowl or yell initially, but they were always wearing a grin by the end of it all.

Then he went home. When he was home, his phone was the tool he had to keep up his antics. He used it to keep tabs on everyone, to continue to cheer them up.  
But sometimes, it became too serious. Subjects too dark. Conditions too awful.  
Those were times Goggles fell silent, the words disappearing from the tip of his tongue. He couldn't think of what to say.  
Then it felt like those he talked with were drifting away, and he couldn't extend his arm to reach them. He couldn't bring back their smile. He had to watch them hurt.

And that hurt him, not being able to help them with their troubles. He felt awful. Useless. What was the point if he couldn't do the one thing he was supposedly best at? He had built himself around being able to bring joy and yet...

The tears fell. One after another. One second of silence too many. Too many calls for help he couldn't answer. From people he knew. From people he'd never met. A cacophony that echoed repeatedly. He couldn't handle it.

The tears were flooding his vision. He needed to hide this. Nobody could know this, they already had enough to worry about, he couldn't burden them with all these--

"Goggles? Are you okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't been working on wilting hibiscus like i should be  
> i have plans for it but i don't know how to put them into motion just yet  
> so y'all will have to wait longer and i'm so sorry for that  
> but for now take this i guess  
> this doesn't make any sense but. it's writing i guess


End file.
